1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a gear-type sprinkler, and more particularly to an innovative sprinkler with a water flow switching mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Said gear-type sprinkler refers to a sprinkler structure that includes a change gear set and rotary vane assembled in the main body. The rotary vane is driven by water flow, and the change gear set is coupled to automatically change water flow or spraying direction. This gear-type sprinkler is generally provided with a water flow switching mechanism, whereby the water flow is switched to change the direction of relevant components (e.g. the aforementioned change gear set, rotary vane). The purpose of the present invention is to improve said water flow switching mechanism.
As shown in a typical gear-type sprinkler structure disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. 1273883, entitled “Automatic Water Switching Mechanism of Sprinkler”, this water switching mechanism is designed in such a manner that the watertight surface formed at both bottom ends of the movable swinging seat contacts tightly with either of two water outlets on the linkage seat. At the top of movable swinging seat, the push rod and toggle member are assembled to control the swinging direction of the movable swinging seat (similar to the motion of wane).
However, there are shortcomings observed during actual applications. For instance, as for the movable swinging seat of a typical automatic water switching mechanism, two watertight surfaces at the bottom contact tightly with either of two water outlets on the linkage seat for water control. In such a case, the watertight surface area is extremely small, and the movable swinging seat is a swinging movable member. The inclination state can only be supported by the top toggle member. So, the water pressure for the pressed water outlet may easily crowd out the watertight surface. The inclination state of the movable swinging seat cannot be maintained stable, leading to influencing normal operation of the sprinkler by invalid water flow switching.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved mechanism that can significantly improve efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.